vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lina Belan
Lina Belan (リナ Belan) also known as Lina Sween (リナ Sween) was a resident of the village of Tepes. She makes her appearance in Raiser of Gales. Appearance When she first appears she is described as a lone 17 year old girl stepped casually into the afternoon light. Raven hair hung down to the shoulders of her winter coat, with dark eyes and what showed of her thighs looked cold but inviting. Even in the winter apparently she is in the habit of walking around with just her bare feet. Although her visage was still so innocent, it couldn't look stern if she tried, her face shone with the sagacity and the allure of a mature woman.She was at that awkward stage, a neat little bud waiting for spring, a heartbeat away from bursting open into a glorious blossom. When angered later she sticking out her cute little tongue turned to the exit and made the rudest gesture she knew. She must've been amazingly sedate by nature, because she no longer seemed in the least bit troubled as her eyes gazed first at the truncated bottle and the guttering flame, then up at the muscular stranger named D, her savior, with admiration. When she finally turns vampire she is described as a look rising in the girl’s eyes. Such a mysterious look it was. When hatred and sorrow are mixed together, could they produce a picture of supreme bliss? The eyes of people focused on Lina—on the pair of fangs poking from the corners of her lips. She lethargically raised her sweaty torso. Her whole body glittering beauty. It was unclear where she’d got it from, but she now wore a white death shroud—raiment, that until a day earlier would have been the furthest thing from appropriate attire for her. D gazed at Lina, at the girl of seventeen whose whole body brimmed with energy, who perhaps wanted to stun the Hunter with a sight of her supple thighs peeking through the slit of her death shroud. When she meets with the exam board she is wearing a white dress with matching apparel. Personality Lina is a very playful and happy person by nature. Her emotional intelligence and strength is very high able to discern the true thoughts and feelings running through the people around her intuitively many times without realizing it. She is almost impossible to dissuade her from something she had decided to do. She has a keen interest for the Nobility even from when she was very young. These qualities make her very attractive to all those around her so much so that it caught the eye of the Sacred Ancestor. With D she is immeasurable curious and senses the profound connection she has with him and many of the truths surrounding him, which ends up being amazingly accurate for her to have seen so early. She has lived a hard life of being shunned and taken advantage of by the people living in the village, and it is refreshing for her to finally have someone who can defend her and show true interest in her well being. She finds this in D and the mysterious person who brings her the flower which fuels her desire to hold fast to knowing she has worth as a person. She keeps much of this hidden like anyone else would. She is very out going sexually where by even the repeated rapes she has suffered has not really had an impact on her expression or feelings of intimacy with those she finds those feelings for, such as D. She outwardly flirts with him through words, mannerisms, and body movements. Later on she is clearly comfortable with him knowing or having observed her in the act. When turned this doesn't seem to change really, only in that the strengths and emotional intelligence she shows have increased. Her over all intelligence as a human is also very high showing this as a teacher, her research and knowledge of the environment around her and her interactions with D in his work. This only increases when turned as she states and displays. She is resigned to her fate and easily adapts to the changes with a grace that leave nothing but thoughts of admiration for anyone observing it. This doesn't dull her curiosity about it and she continued research into it even to the very end to uncover how and why these things are happening to her. Biography Lina was born the daughter of a farmer named Zarkoff Belan. Later she was adopted by the Mayor of Tepes. When she was a child, Lina and three other children, Cuore Jorshtern, Lucas Meyer and Tajeel Schmika went missing while they were in the ruins located near the town of Tepes. The children, except for Tajeel, returned a half a month later with no memory of what happened. As a teenager, she was constantly mistreated by the residents of Tepes and blamed for the happenings in the town in which the males take advance at her, forcefully. Even the Mayor takes advantage of her by raping her. But there is one person who secretly knew of her troubles. She never met the person, but he left her a single white bloom which she treasures. D also gave her the same flower when she decided to stay with him in the shack. She meets D in the ruins near the town of Tepes when he was called upon by the Mayor of Tepes helping them with their vampire attacks. She is fascinated and captivated by his vampire nature and decides the hang out with him, as his assistant, even though D doesn't want her as an assistant. Due to her promising talents, she is a candidate to go to the Capital to get an education. It's been decided for her to learn about Mathematics but what she really wants is to study the history of the Nobility, but she is afraid that the exam board will flunk her if she did. In the later area of the novel & manga, Lina remembers what happened to her in the ruins as a child. She was experimented on and given the power of the nobles. She even had sex with Tajeel, now a grown-up vampire, so that she can have a child. She would even let Cuore take advantage of her. But after seeing her friend and teacher, Lucas melts in front of her, she realized her fate as a failed experiment. Even Cuore was going to die. At the exam board, she gave a speech on the Nobility, the history of the ruins and how she, Cuore, Lucas and Tajeel were part of the Nobility's experiment. At the end of her speech, she tells the board that she wishes to study the history of the nobility. By the end of it, she collapses and slowly dies in the D's arms, wishing that she could meet the other person who gave her the single white bloom. Powers and Abilities Success Powers- All chosen ones have shown exceptional ability beyond most Greater Nobles. This is further explained in Chosen One Powers. Those considered a success out pace even chosen ones which are further explained in Success Powers. Special Powers Almost all chosen ones have Mimic, Bestowed Power From Sacred Ancestor, The Night, Reality Warping, or other special abilities that put them in a league of their own. D and Valcua have shown to gain more powers as they go along and higher resistance. D in particular surpasses all others in this area. They also have all the special privileges of being The Sacred Ancestor's Direct Bloodline. Vampirelina.png Dgdfgdfgd.png Fghfdhghf.jpg Ytuytuty.png Weaknesses Lina has all the powers of a success but her body can't maintain this level of power and will destroy itself. This may have been because of the level of Blood Lust she will endure will steadily increase out of control which the Sacred Ancestor decided to give her a time limit or set her body to burn out when this starts to go into affect. Lina's reaction on the sun.jpg Gfhfghfgh.png Equipment Synthetic coffee- A drink Lina Sween has in her wagon. She heats it up over D's small electronic lamp, then persuades the Hunter to drink some. Sliver Gun- A pistol that fires needles and seems to be favored by the ladies. Lina Sween carries one for self defense. It uses highly pressurized gass to fire tiny tungsten needles. Dfgdfgdfs.jpg Fgdgdfsdgf.jpg Gdgdfgdf.jpg D with Lina Sween using the computer Vampire Hunter D v2 p086.png Stake Gun- Given that every human knows a stake run through the heart kills a vampire, but no one is overly enthused about getting that close to one, a weapon that fires stakes from a distance is only natural. A number of variations seem to exist. They are also referred to as stake-firing guns. Lina Sween carries in her wagon a long slim one. With propellant smeared on the butt of the stakes surrounding the two-inch-thick stock and a small motorized lighter for rapid firing, its effectiveness tends to diminish over long distances, but at close range it demonstrates tremendous power. White Flower- A single flower left every mourning on Lina Sween"s windowsill by an unknown person. It's a type of flower commonly seen along the roads of the Frontier. Black scarf- As Lina Sween is melting away, this is what D covers her face with. It is one of his personal possessions. Transportation Bvnvb.jpg Dhdhf.jpg Gfgfd.jpg Lina Sween's Buggy- Lina Sween's mode of transportation. It is a horse drawn vehicle. Two Mutant Horses pull the vehicle. Mutant Horse- A six-legged horse. Mutated by unknown means. Lina Sween drives a buggy drawn by two of these creatures. Costs more to shoe, and has 50 percent greater chance of needing to be put down. Trivia *She changes her name from Lina Sween, to Lina Belan in both the manga and the Novel *The White Flower which Marco leaves her are common flowers found along the side of the road. *Marco decides to take up her dream when he is chosen by the Exam Board to take Lina's place. One of the few things in the series that makes D smile. *An individual becomes independent and responsible for his or her actions at the age of 15 in most communities on the Frontier, like reaching your maturity in most countries. Their environment demands independence. In the case of Lina Sween, the mayor's authority over her lapsed a year before the story takes place. *The age of claimed adulthood in the human ruled world, where young people can claim independence from their parents called parental authority. Lina Sween is denied that by the mayor(her step father) and he repeatedly assults her. Making it legally wrong on many levels... *Also the age The Weapons Master of Razin made her decision independent of her parents to get cybernetic parts in her becoming weapons master. Quotes Quote 0 Lina jeered at the Youth Brigade in a voice bursting with joy: Quote 1 Quote 2 Quote 3 Quote 4 Quote 5 Quote 6 Quote 7 Quote 8 Quote 9 Quote 10 Quote 11 Looking to Mayor Sween: Quote 12 Quote 13 Lina Collapsing: Quote 14 Quote 15 Quote 16 Watching the putrid ichor and clothing fall to a heap on the floor, Lina asked D: Gallery Lina.jpg|Lina Sween drawn by Manga Artist, Saiko Takaki. Linachibi.jpg Linafull.jpg|Lina's full desing in manga. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Failure